little touch
by Fanny Lim
Summary: Victor Nikiforov yang melegenda didunia figure skating dan telah memenangkan Grand Prix 5 kali berturut-turut dan tidak pernah memikirkan tentang percintaan selama 22 tahun,tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan merasakan yang namanya cemburu


Little Touch

Pairing:Victor/Yuri K/Yuri P(family)

Warning:Typo/OOC/Tanda baca yg ga pas/dll

Yuri! On Ice bukan milik saya,melainkan milik Mitsurou Kubo

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dari ff ini

Saya hanya membuat ff ini untuk kesenangan semata dan asupan harian

* * *

Victor Nikiforov yang melegenda didunia figure skating dan telah memenangkan Grand Prix 5 kali berturut-turut dan tidak pernah memikirkan tentang percintaan selama 22 tahun,tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan merasakan yang namanya cemburu,terutama disaat ia dan keluarganya sedang pergi ke Mall untuk berbelanja dan sekedar bersenang-senang.

Tapi hal itu dilakukan oleh Chris,yaitu atlet figure skating yang pernah berdiri di podium yang sama dengannya,dan sekarang tepat dimatanya Chris sedang memegang bokong istri kesayangannya,Yuuri Nikiforov yang mempunyai nama asli Yuuri Katsuki,yang kini berubah sejak ia menikah dengan Victor.

Yuuri yang sadar bokongnya dipegang,dengan reflek sumsum tulang belakang mulai menunjukkan kaget dan langsung menghadap ke pelaku,dan segera memberi kode ke pelaku untuk melepaskan tangannya dari bokong miliknya.

"ano…Chris,tanganmu…"sembari menunjuk tangan pelaku

"oh,maaf ga sengaja"jawab Chris dengan tatapan tidak bersalah dan melepaskan tangannya dari bokong Yuuri

dan Victor yang melihat kejadian itu mulai menatap Chris dengan tatapan seperti seorang psikopat yang mendapatkan mangsanya,kemudian dikarenakan tidak tahan melihat pemandangan kampret yang terulang-ulang dikepalanya tersebut,maka ia menelepon anak yang diangkatnya setelah menikahi Yuuri,Yuri Plisetsky a.k.a Yurio untuk memberitahukan pengalaman yang dialaminya itu.

"Yurioo,ini darurat! Tadi papa liat si Chris pegang bokong mama!"

"…SI ANJERR,KAMVRET DAH SI CHRIS! PAPA LAGI DIMANA? AKU LANGSUNG KESANA!"

"buset dah,jangan teriak-teriak yurio,kasian telinga papamu ini,dan perhatikan kalimatmu"

"BODOAMAT!"

Victor sudah lelah dengan tingkah anaknya yang satu itu dan akhirnya memberitahukan tkp kepada yurio,dalam waktu 3 detik,yurio yang ternyata hanya dari lantai atas datang,lalu sesampai ditujuan ia mulai mendekati ibunya yang berdiri bersama papanya.

"mama!"

"eh…Yurio!? Udah selesai belanjanya?"Tanya Yuuri

"belum ma,tuh salahin papa yang bilang chris megang bokong mama!jadi memang bener,si chris pegang itu mama?!"

Yuuri yang mendengar kalimat anaknya,jadi mengingat kejadian tadi dan wajahnya mulai memerah lalu mencoba menjelaskan pada anak semata wayangnya untuk tidak mengamuk ditempat,namun usahanya gagal,wajah yurio mulai memanas setelah mendengar jawaban mamanya,setelah itu,karena takut anaknya akan melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan kepada Chris,ia mulai mencoba lagi menenangkan anak yang mudah hipertensi itu.

"tenang dulu yurio,tadi si chris tidak sengaja kok!"

"ha? Yuuri! Kamu kok langsung percaya sama dia! Jelas-jelas tuh chris tangannya sengaja!"ucap victor dengan nada geram

"bener kata papa,ma! Masa,orang main pegang itu secara ngak sengaja!"

Dan akhirnya keributan dari keluarga Nikiforov tersebut menarik perhatian publik dan org-org mulai melihat kearah mereka. Victor,selaku suami yang baik menyarankan anggota keluarganya untuk pulang dan membahas masalah ini dirumah,akan tetapi Yuuri menolak,karena hal yang akan dibahas tidak penting dan mereka masih harus membeli banyak barang kebutuhan.

Tapi ia gagal,karena suami dan anaknya mulai menariknya kemobil mereka agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dianggap serius oleh Victor dan Yurio.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah,mereka pergi ke ruang keluarga,kemudian sang legenda dan anaknya mulai memarahi satu sama lain karena ngak becus menjaga badan Yuuri yang bisa dibilang seksi tersebut.

"DASAR PAPA KUPRET! BUKANNYA NGEJAGA MAMA! MALAH ASIK SENDIRI!LIAT NOH,BOKONG MAMA JADI KORBANNYA!"

"YURIO! JAGA MULUTMU ANAK MUDA! DAN KAMU JANGAN ASAL NYALAHIN PAPA! KAMU KAN JUGA KEASIKAN LIAT SOUVENIR HARIMAU!"

"KARENA ITU,SEBAGAI SUAMI,SEHARUSNYA PAPA YANG NGEJAGAIN PAS AKU LAGI PERGI!"

Mendengar debat dari suami-anaknya itu,Yuuri tak tahan lagi dan mulai mencubit telinga mereka dengan kuat sampai mereka mulai minta maaf,agar dilepaskan.

"njerr! Sakit ma! Ampun ma,yurio akan tobat"teriak anaknya

"ampun yuuri! Sakit loh dicubit,kamu kan tau aku sensitif!"keluh victor

Akhirnya yuuri melepaskan cubitan dari telinga victor dan yurio karena mereka sudah mulai tenang.

"gitu dong,jangan kelahi terus! Lagipula kan sudah ku bilang,kalau masalah itu gak usah dibahas lagi! Makanya dengerin yang bener!"

Victor dan yurio pun pasrah dan mulai meminta maaf dengan satu sama lain,yuuri mulai tenang dan senang,walaupun masih sedikit kesal sama kelakuan bapak-anak koplak dari kejadian ini,yuuri jadi sadar bahwa suatu kecelakaan kecil dapat membuat masalah yang cukup besar.

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Setelah Yurio pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga,hanya tersisa 2 orang penghuni,yang tak lain dari pasangan suami-istri keluarga Nikivorof.

"nee~ yuuri,kekamar yok~"ajak victor

"ehh? Ini baru jam 7 malam loh,yakin mau tidur sekarang?"

"siapa yang bilang mau tidur?"

"jadi mau ngapain? Masa mau ngerumpi?"

"pastinya,membersihkan bokongmu dari sentuhan chris~"

Yuuri merona atas perkataan victor diatas,kalau membersihkan itunya,maksudnya pasti ***

"wha!? Vi-ct-or!"

Sebelum yuuri akan protes,victor sudah mengangkatnya ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar mereka,dan mereka menikmati malam hari dengan penuh suara yang indah~

* * *

Author Note:

Njerr,fanfic macam apa ini yang telah saya buat XD klo ceritanya ga menarik,ga lucu, hamba,saya hanya author pemula yang terjerumus ke fandom ini dan tak tahan untuk membuat cerita tentang Victuuri*kok malah curhat lu coeg* yang terpenting,moga anda terhibur walaupun ceritanya gaje~


End file.
